


Last Call

by omphale23



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wouldn't look him in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baggage Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70645) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



> Beta work by [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/), who rocks as always.

Billy wouldn't look him in the eye.

Joe didn't let it get to him. What did the fucker expect? He wasn't going to sell out, start cleaning up the lyrics and getting sober and showing up on time. Like it or not, Joe was Hard Core Logo, and if the suits couldn't handle it, then fuck them.

From where he was sitting he couldn't hear Billy's voice, just saw him nod at Pipe and smack John on the back. Joe had his shades on and was pretending to be asleep. They were booked on the same flight to meet with some LA guys who wouldn't know what the hell they were missing.

Once the story got out, they'd probably reschedule everything and that would be it, no more recording deals, no more touring advances. No more band, maybe.

Billy, he was number two, he was just like number one, and he was too quiet. Standing with his guitar case on his shoulder and a backpack. Not looking at Joe.

And like that, Joe knew it was up to him. If Billy quit, called it off, that was it. They couldn't come back. This was better, this way it was still his game. Billy, that passive-aggressive bastard, couldn't jump ship if Joe pushed him first.

And there was only one way to do it, one thing that would make it clear to Billy that this, that the band, was Joe's thing to destroy.

He stood up, kicked his duffle bag and walked across the room. Joe didn't ask before he grabbed Billy's hip and the back of his neck, right in front of the tourists, and kissed him. Hard enough to taste blood, copper bright and red. Hard enough to hurt.

He made Billy want it. And then he walked away.


End file.
